Congress of 1788 (Things Have Changed)
The Congress of 1789 refers to the Congress of the United States that began on January 1, 1789 and ended on December 31, 1792. Being the inaugural Congress under the new Constitution, all members were serving their first term, though some had served in the Continental Congress. Members of the House of Representatives were directly elected on November 1, 1788, with each state being assigned a number of seats according to its population. Congressmen were to serve four years, and thus Congresses were classified to begin and end alongside the entrance of a new class of Congressmen. Senators were selected in a special session by the state legislatures of each state, meeting before their official inauguration on January 1, 1789. The legislatures were directly elected on November 1, 1788. Each state received two Senate seats. Senators were to serve staggered eight year terms, so in order to stagger the seats, for one time every second seat was only given a four year term so that it would expire in 1792 and be reelected, while the first seats would remain and see out a full eight year term. Every state choose both Senators from the majority faction of the legislature, except for New Hampshire, an anti-administration legislature that chose pro-administration Josiah Bartlett to fill the second seat. Since parties had not yet formed, members of Congress were categorized by being pro or anti administration, as everyone assumed that Washington would win the presidency. Pro-administration took the majority in both chambers, with the House split 35-30 and the Senate 17-9. House of Representatives 35-30 Pro-Administration Connecticut 4-1 Pro-Administration # Benjamin Huntington (P) # John Chester (A) # Roger Sherman (P) # Johnathan Trumbull Jr. (P) # Jeremiah Wadsworth (P) Delaware 1-0 Pro-Administration # John M. Vinig (P) Georgia 3-0 Anti-Administration # James Jackson (A) # Abraham Baldwin (A) # Anthony Wayne (A) Maryland 4-2 Anti-Administration # Michael J. Stone (A) # Joshua Seney (A) # Benjamin Contee (A) # William Smith (A) # George Gale (P) # Daniel Caroll (P) Massachusetts 7-1 Pro-Administration # Johnathan Grout (A) # John Hancock (P) # Elbridge Gerry (A) # Theodore Sedgewick (P) # George Partridge (P) # George Thatcher (P) # Fisher Ames (P) # Artemas Ward (P) New Hampshire 2-1 Anti-Administration # Benjamin West (P) # Samuel Livermore (A) # Nicholas Gilman (A) New Jersey 4-0 Pro-Administration # James Schureman (P) # Elias Boudinot (P) # Lambert Cadwalader (P) # Thomas Sinnickson (P) New York 4-2 Anti-Administration # Horatio Gates (A) # John Laurance (P) # Egbert Benson (P) # John Hathorn (A) # Mathew Adgate (A) # Jeremiah Van Rensselaer (A) North Carolina 3-2 Pro-Administration # Stephen Moore (P) # Hugh Williamson (A) # Nathaniel Macon (A) # John Steele (P) # John Sevier (P) Pennsylvania 4-4 # Frederick Muhlenberg (P) # Henry Wynkoop (P) # Thomas Hartley (P) # Daniel Hiester (A) # William Montgomery (A) # William Findley (A) # Thomas Fitzsimons (P) # John Allison (A) Rhode Island 1-0 Pro-Administration # Benjamin Bourne (P) South Carolina 4-1 Anti-Administration # William L. Smith (P) # Aedanus Burke (A) # John Page (A) # Thomas Sumter (A) # Thomas Tudor Tucker (A) Virginia 6-4 Pro-Administration # Alexander White (P) # Richard Henry Lee (A) # Benjamin Harrison (P) # John Pope (A) # James Madison (P) # George Mason (A) # Patrick Henry (A) # Richard Bland Lee (P) # Creed Taylor (P) # Samuel Griffin (P) Senate 17-9 Pro-Administration Connecticut # Olliver Ellsworth (P) # Samuel Huntington (P) Delaware # Richard Bassett (A) # John Patton (A) Georgia # Button Gwinnett (A) # William Few (A) Maryland # Charles Carroll (P) # John Henry (P) Massachusetts # Charles Turner (A) # Samuel Nason (A) New Hampshire # Paine Wingate (A) # Josiah Bartlett (P) New Jersey # Jonathan Elmer (P) # William Paterson (P) New York # Philip Schuyler (P) # Rufus King (P) North Carolina # Timothy Bloodworth (A) # Willie Jones (A) Pennsylvania # Robert Morris (P) # Benjamin Franklin (P) Rhode Island # Theodore Foster (P) # William Bradford (P) South Carolina # Pierce Butler (P) # Ralph Izard (P) Virginia # Edmund Randolph (P) # George Hancock (P) Category:Things Have Changed